Slugterra-Generaciones-
by ShowDown-SlugTerra
Summary: Un fic sobre las futuras generaciones de Slugterra, sobre los próximos héroes de Slugterra con nuevos riesgos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos peligros, nuevos personajes y muchas cosas más
1. Chapter 1

Generaciones parte1

En Slugterra han pasado 10 años, Eli y Trixie terminaron juntos, Kord el jefe ingeniero y Pronto, nunca cambió, Junjie estaba con ellos, todos estaban felices, aunque había algunos que habían regresado o que seguían planeando su venganza, aun así todos estaban bien, y Eli y Trixie tenían su primer hijo, un niño peli-rojo, como Trixie, pero con los ojos azules, y después de un año más tuvieron una hija, una niña peli-azul, como Eli, pero con los ojos verdes, nombraron al niño Elías, como su padre, y a la niña la nombraron Lisie

Trixie: Eli ¿Podrías cargar a Elías?

Eli: Claro, ¡Cómo no!

Pronto: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Eli: Mira –dice mientras muestra a Elías, mientras lo tiene cargado

Pronto: ¿Y ese niño?

Eli: Es mi hijo

Pronto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Trixie: También está ella –dice mientras muestra a Lisie, mientras la tiene cargada

Pronto: Wow, vaya Eli, ¡Me haces tío y no me dices nada!

Eli sonríe y mira a Elías. Después de un rato llegan Kord y Junjie

Kord: ¡Hola! ¿Me perdí de algo en estos diez años?

Junjie: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Pronto: Que somos tíos

Kord: ¿Disculpa?

Pronto: Y de dos

Kord: Ehh…

Junjie: Kord- dice mientras está al lado de Eli, cargando a Elías

Kord: … ¿Qué soy tío?

Trixie: Eli, te dije que reaccionarían así

Eli: No creí que se lo tomarían como algo gigantesco, nuestros hijos, Elías y Lisie

Kord: No, no, descuida, es que estoy impresionado, me haces tío y no me dices nada

Pronto: ¡Eso mismo dije yo!

Junjie: Este niño es idéntico a Trixie

Eli: ¿No se parece a mí?

Pronto: La que se parece a ti es Lisie

Mientras ellos tenían esa alegría, había otros con ira y deseos de venganza, que harían cualquier cosa para lograrlo y que tenían sus propios planes

**En la fortaleza de Twist (Antigua fortaleza de Blakk)…**

Twist: ¡Guardias aquí!

Al instante los guardias asistieron al cuarto de reuniones de la fortaleza de Twist

Twist: Hay unos "rumores" de que Eli Shane tiene un hijo, quiero que alguno de ustedes inútiles contrate al mejor cazador que hay en Slugterra actualmente y lo traiga ante mí

Al instante los guardias buscaron, investigaron hasta encontrar al mejor cazador de toda Slugterra y lo contrataron, el sujeto se llamaba Erick Hunter, al instante lo presentaron ante Twist, era un tipo robusto, cabello negro, ojos marrones, un guante de hierro, pantalón azul oscuro y camisa rojo vino

Erick Hunter: Quería verme, Twist –dice mientras se colocaba de rodillas

Twist: Así que, Erick Hunter, tu eres el mejor cazador de Slugterra, quiero que vayas al refugio Shane, ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cierto?

Erick Hunter: Refugio Shane, si, lo conozco

Twist: Bien, quiero que vayas ahí y me confirmes o niegues un pequeño rumor que hay acerca de que Eli Shane tiene un hijo

Erick Hunter: ¿Es todo?

Twist: Sí, ¿Por?

Erick Hunter: Nada, me preguntaba ¿Para qué quiere saber si tiene un hijo y qué hará si lo tiene?

Twist: ¿Yo? Le daré una lección a Eli Shane

A Erick no le gustó esa respuesta, pues era un hombre bondadoso, honrado, respetuoso y una buena persona, a pesar de que era un famoso cazador, también sabía lo que era la alegría de una familia, aún así, fue a cumplir lo que le ordenó Twist

**En el refugio Shane…**

Erick Hunter: Así que es aquí, bien, cumpliré esta misión para poder irme y complacer a ese loco de Twist –dice en voz baja

Elías y Lisie estaban dormidos en una cuna, y cada miembro de la Banda Shane estaba dormido en su habitación, había sido una agotadora tarde cuidando a los niños, Erick miró por la ventana y al ver a los niños tan pacíficos, tranquilos y a todos felices, Erick sintió culpa y remordimiento, llamó a Twist por un intercomunicador y le dijo que el rumor era cierto, no le dijo que era un niño y una niña los hijos de Eli, porque al verlos supo que no podía hacerle eso ni a los niños ni a Eli Shane, Erick sabía que no era justo

Erick Hunter: Twist

Twist: Si, ¿Y bien? ¿Investigaste?

Erick Hunter: Si, y… Los… Los rumores eran ciertos

Twist: Bien, cuando quieras ven y te pagaré

Erick Hunter: No, no quiero nada de oro, solo… Me iré

Twist: Bien, como digas

Erick cuelga y se va lejos, se aleja de todo en Slugterra, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría Twist con esos dos niños hijos de Eli Shane que serían la próxima generación de héroes Shane en Slugterra

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Generaciones parte2

Cada día Elías y Lisie crecían cada vez más, eran la felicidad de Eli y Trixie y de todos, sin embargo, ellos no tenían idea de que Twist sabía acerca de Elías y que planeaba vengarse de Eli con él, por ahora no sabía sobre Lisie, gracias a la bondad de Erick

**En la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist: ¡Ja! Eli Shane tiene un hijo, lástima que tenga que deshacerme de él, ¡Ja-ja-ja!

Erick se sentía culpable de haberle dicho a Twist acerca del hijo de Eli y se culparía si algo le pasaba a Elías, así que decidió vigilar a Twist

Una persona misteriosa parece estar en la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Twist

?: Parece que estás ocupado, Twist

Twist: ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

?: Tranquilo Twist, soy yo, Shannon

Twist: ¡Shannon! Qué sorpresa, me preguntaba dónde estabas en todos estos años, linda

Shannon: Si, Twist, desde la última vez que nos vimos y te fuiste… Como sea, no vine aquí por eso, vine a pedirte un favor y… Quizá… si te lo ganas… decirte algo

Twist: Suena tentador preciosa, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shannon: Responsabilidad

Twist: ¿Qué?- dice mientras se burla

Shannon: Bien si así son las cosas, me voy, sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí

Twist: Bien, ok, te escucho, solo, no quiero que te vayas dulzura, ¿Qué es tan importante?

Shannon: Es que… -volteó la cara- Lo siento, no confío en ti para decírtelo

Twist: ¿En serio?- la voltea y la besa- ¿No confías en mí? Yo te amo y lo sabes, creí que sentías lo mismo, ¿O no recuerdas hace años cuando estuvimos juntos?

Shannon: Si, y por eso estoy aquí, es que… tienes… una hija

Erick al oír dicho relato quedó impactado

Twist: ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿UNA HIJA?!... ¡¿YO?!

Shannon: Si…

Twist pensó un segundo y luego se dio cuenta de que si tenía una hija podía educarla para que fuera como él, para que ella fuera su legado y le ayudara a derrotar a Eli o quizá, si su plan de acabar con su hijo no funcionaba, podía educarla para que ella siguiera sus pasos y se encargara del hijo de Eli

Twist: Bien… Tráemela en cinco años

Shannon: ¿Qué?... Bien

Shannon se retira, dejando a Twist con nuevas perspectivas acerca del hoy y del futuro, creando máquinas para destruir a Eli y a su hijo, mientras, Eli se ocupaba de sus deberes como padre, sin idea de que Twist planeaba hacerle daño a su hijo

Erick siguió a Shannon con el objetivo de darle buenos consejos para el futuro de su hija, para que no termine siendo vengativa y destructiva como lo es su padre

Erick: ¡Oye, Shannon espera!

Shannon: -se voltea y le apunta- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Erick: Mi nombre es Erick Hunter, soy el cazador más grande en toda Slugterra, te escuché hablar con Twist

Shannon: ¿Nos escuchaste?- dice preocupada- ¿Qué quieres cazador?

Erick: Ayudarte

Shannon: Si claro, ¿Con qué?

Erick: La hija de Twist, y también es tu hija ¿Cierto?

Shannon: ¿Qué dices? No sé de qué hablas…

Erick: ¿Cierto?

Shannon: ... Si…. ¿Y de dónde conoces a Twist?

Erick: Me contrató para… algo

Shannon: ¿Para qué?

Erick: Te diré todo lo que quieras pero primero baja el arma, es difícil hablar cuando alguien te está apuntando con su lanzadora, tranquila, no te haré daño, confía en mí

Shannon: -baja el arma- Bien, ¿Entonces?

Erick: Empezaré por el principio, Twist me contrató para averiguar si Eli Shane tiene un hijo y le di la información, aunque no le dije que también tiene una hija

Shannon: ¿Eli Shane tiene un hijo y una hija? Eso no lo sabía

Erick: Si, iba a marcharme lejos de las cavernas conocidas al terminar de cumplir esa misión, pero al oír el comentario de Twist cuando se lo dije, me preocupé y decidí vigilarlo, porque si algo le pasa a esos niños, será mi culpa y no es justo para Eli Shane

Shannon: Ok, pero ¿En qué querías ayudarme a mí con mi hija?

Erick: Le darás esa niña a Twist dentro de cinco años, lo que te recomiendo que hagas es educarla y que diferencie entre el bien y el mal, para que tenga un indicio y no se convierta igual que su padre

Shannon: ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿Decirle que su padre es un malvado?

Erick: No me refería así

Shannon: Escucha, me alegra que trates de ayudarme, pero lo siento, no puedo hacer eso

Erick: Twist no tiene que ser un malvado para ella, él es su padre después de todo, solo te pido que no dejes que Twist la eduque a su imagen y semejanza

Shannon: Twist no es tan malo…,ok, sí un poco, pero ese no es el punto y lo siento pero no voy hacerte caso

Erick: ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que tu hija sea eso? Ella es parte de las generaciones de Slugterra y Twist es un villano, ¿Te gustaría ver a tu hija destruir todo? Tienes que darle ideas, las generaciones son el futuro ¿Quieres que el futuro sea un valle desolado donde no hay esperanza alguna, donde todo sea terror y destrucción?

Shannon: No pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Erick: Creer, quiero que creas, quiero que tu hija crea en la bondad, el perdón, la honestidad, en la amistad, quiero que le des fundamentos por los cuales ella tenga un futuro

Shannon: ¿Y si no da resultado?

Erick: ¿Sabes acaso de mí? De niño, siempre me decían que el mundo era avaro y malo, que no había nadie en quien confiar, que la única persona que importaba era yo mismo, que no me preocupara por los demás, que para sobrevivir tenía que ser poderoso y que para lograrlo debía reprimir a los otros, robar y matar, me dijeron todo eso cuando yo era solo un niño, pero eran mentiras, mentiras que me decían para que me volviera igual a ellos, al final, soy un cazador, pero de buen corazón, antes de decirle a Twist lo del hijo de Eli, tuve dudas si decirle o no, veo que no debí decirle, me dejé llevar por mis principios de cazador, pero gracias a mi educación, me doy cuenta de que fue un error y lo acepto

Shannon: Entonces debo educarla para que haga el bien… Cazador, una pregunta ¿Educándola así no hará que, cuando se dé cuenta de que su padre es un villano, luche contra él?

Erick: No, porque él es su padre

Shannon: Si pero hipotéticamente hablando, ella verá que es malvado y posiblemente hará que pelee contra él, no quiero eso, no es justo para Twist aunque sea un villano

Erick: Ten fe en ti misma y en tu hija, ella sabrá que hacer, confía

Shannon: ¡Ayúdame!

Erick: Ya lo hice, te di estos consejos, tú eliges si seguirlos o no, tú decides si ayudas a tu hija o no y tú decides lo que quieres hacer, ah por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Shannon: Thalía

Erick: ¿Thalía? Es un buen nombre, quizás nos veamos luego, Shannon

Erick se marcha, y cuando lo hace voltea hacia atrás, ve a Shannon y se queda pensando

Erick: (Hija de Twist, hijos de Eli, ¿Qué otra sorpresa?, las generaciones son el futuro, pero si no hay buenos fundamentos, el futuro se deteriorará y lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es proteger a los hijos de Eli Shane, ellos serán los próximos héroes y es mi culpa que estén en peligro, Twist construye sus armas y no puedo dejar que las use)


	3. Chapter 3

Familia

Pasaron los cinco años, y Twist perfeccionó una nueva metralladora, por supuesto, se olvidaba de que había prometido que en esos cinco años recibiría a su hija, pero eso lo atendería después, solo se preocupaba por destruir al hijo de Eli, Elías, pero ellos, se ocupan de otras cosas

**Muy temprano en el refugio (Como las 5:00 de la mañana)…**

Elías estaba ansioso por ver Slugterra, (su padre, Eli, le había prometido que lo llevaría en un pequeño viaje a conocer las cavernas el día anterior), así que fue a despertarlo

Elías: ¡Papá! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! Es hoy, vamos… ¡Papá, papá, papá, despierta!

Trixie: Tu hijo está despierto-dice desde la cama

Eli: En la mañana es tu hijo

Elías, desesperado, toma la mano de su padre forzándolo a levantarse

Elías: Lo prometiste

Eli: Muy bien, ya voy

Elías: ¡Sí!

Trixie: Lisie también irá

Elías: ¿Qué?

Eli: ¿Qué hay de malo con qué también llevemos a tu hermanita?

Elías: Nada, es que, esto es solo para adultos- dice en tono altanero

Eli: -se ríe- ¿Y un niño de cinco años es adulto? –vuelve a reírse-

Elías: Si, y soy mayor que ella

Trixie: Un año mayor, y eso no importa, el hecho de que seas mayor no te da "mayor" autoridad, además, recuerda algo Elías, tu familia es lo más importante, y como hermano mayor debes protegerla

Elías: Lo se mamá, pero están ustedes para protegernos, ¿No?

Eli: Quizá, pero en cualquier momento, podría no ser así, lo sabes

Elías: Si, se lo del abuelo… ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Lisie: Ya estoy lista

Eli: Nos vamos

Elías, Lisie: ¡Sí!

Eli prepara a su meca (Lucky) y se preparan para viajar

Eli: Bien, ¿Qué caverna quieren ver primero?

Ambos dicen al mismo tiempo

Elías: ¡Caverna Lúmino! Lisie: ¡Caverna Objetivo!

Elías: ¡LÚMINO!

Lisie: ¡OBJETIVO!

Elías: ¡LÚMINO!

Lisie: ¡OBJETIVO!

Eli: Oigan, oigan, tenemos tiempo para recorrer todas

Elías: ¡Sí! Quiero recorrer todas las 99 cavernas

Eli: Despacio aventurero, y ya que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo, iremos primero a Gateway Cavern

**Mientras, en la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist: ¡Sí! Por fin, después de estos años, logré perfeccionar otra metralladora y la usaré- Shannon interrumpe

Shannon: Y estás hablando solo, otra vez

Twist: ¡Shannon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shannon: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Twist: No, claro que no (Lo había olvidado)- pensó-

Shannon: ¿Entonces?

Twist: Ehh, si, ¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde está?

Shannon: Aquí, adelante, vamos, Thalía

La niña sale y cuando Twist la ve se da cuenta de que es idéntica a él, es rubia, ojos castaños, tenía el pelo suelto y le llegaba a los hombros

Twist: Hola, Thalía

Thalía: H-hola, señor Twist

Shannon: Thalía, él es tu padre

Thalía: ¿Él? ¿Es mi padre?

Twist: Si, y no te preocupes, te cuidaré muy bien, ¿Si?- dice mientras le daba la mano a la niña

Shannon: Adelante

Thalía le da la mano a Twist y éste, para parecer un "buen padre", la carga y la coloca en su silla, iba a sentarse junto a ella, pero Shannon le hace un gesto y Twist va con Shannon

Shannon: Haré lo peor del mundo, Twist, confiaré en ti, en que cuidarás a mi hija, que es tuya también, pero sí sé que algo le pasa a ella, lo pagarás

Twist: Mensaje recibido, aunque no sé de qué te preocupas,- baja un poco la voz para Thalía no escuche- el hecho de que sea malo, como todos dicen, no significa que sea un mal padre

Shannon: No, pero tus acciones no son de bondad y tus propósitos no son de justicia u honor, por eso tenía miedo de decirte o dártela, ni siquiera sé si confiar o no confiar, por tus propósitos, sin embargo sé que sería injusto para ella crecer sin padre, solo es por eso, no creas que es por algo más

Thalía: ¿Sucede algo? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Twist: No pasa nada, tranquila

Shannon: No,… Nada hija

Shannon se retira y Twist se queda con su hija enseñándole su nuevo hogar, Twist solo pensaba en que ella se convertiría en su legado, aunque la pequeña Thalía solo quería ser heroína de Slugterra, era un juego del destino que estaba en su contra y el tiempo es quien decidiría

**De vuelta con Eli y sus dos hijos…**

Elías: Papá estamos llegando a casa, no puede ser que nos hayas enseñado las 99 cavernas, debe haber más

Eli: Hay más, es solo que es un poco tarde, ya les he enseñado las cavernas principales

Elías: Pero si ni siquiera está anocheciendo

Lisie: ¿Podemos ver el resto de las cavernas?

Eli: No

Elías, Lisie: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Eli: Aún son muy pequeños y en Slugterra hay muchos peligros, no quisiera que nada les pasara, además de que hay villanos, y aún no creo que sea tiempo para que sepan de ustedes

Lisie: Oh, Lo habías dicho papá, esos tipos malos que son crueles y vengativos

Eli: Si,… Bueno, es hora de irse

Elías: Ahhh- dice con desaliento

Eli: Descuida hijo, un día, cuando ustedes crezcan un poco más, les enseñaré todas las cavernas, cavernas que luego protegerán

Elías: Y seremos héroes como tu papá

Eli: Si-dice mientras agitaba su cabello

Elías: Papá-dice mientras reía- Me estás despeinando

Lisie: ¡Jajaja! Qué orgulloso eres con tu cabello

**Volviendo con Twist…**

Twist: Bien hija, este es tu nuevo hogar

Thalía: ¿Todo esto?

Twist: Si, y cuando seas más grande, no lo sé, quizá podrías, seguir con lo que hace tu padre, tener todo esto, empleados que cumplen todo lo que le ordenas, todo esto podría ser tuyo, ¿Qué dices?

Thalía: No lo sé, es una gran responsabilidad, y yo quería ser algo más

Twist: ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías ser?

Thalía: Quería ser como una protectora de las cavernas, no una empresaria de industrias

Twist: ¿Protectora? ¡Ja! Te voy a decir un secreto hija, ¿Conoces a los Shane?

Thalía: Si, ¡Los héroes de Slugterra! –dice con entusiasmo y Twist al verlo decide mentirle, (Típico de él)

Twist: Pues verás, ellos no son como todo el mundo cree, yo, cuando era más joven, trabajé con uno, al igual que tú, yo estaba entusiasmado, pero al conocerlo supe que me equivoqué, los Shane en realidad son avaros y malos, no les importa nada más que ellos mismos, son traicioneros, mentirosos, si estás en problemas a ellos no les importa, simplemente te dejan, sólo, y lo más doloroso es que si le pides ayuda ellos te responden ¡Ayúdate tú!

Thalía: Oh- dice bajando la cabeza con decepción

Twist: Pero descuida, por eso estoy aquí, yo peleo contra ellos para que dejen de engañar a más personas, sin embargo, yo estoy sólo, por así decir, porque mis empleados son tan torpes, pero tú, hija, tu puedes ser diferente, ¡Ser como yo!, si yo no puedo terminar con esos, esos farsantes, tu podrías hacerlo, ¿Qué dices?

Thalía: … Si, tienes razón papá, ellos son unos mentirosos y farsantes, alguien tiene que ponerle fin a esto, lo haré

Twist: ¡Perfecto! ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Bien Thalía! ¡Así se habla! (Quizá no todo esté perdido)-pensó

Thalía: Bueno, es tarde, me iré a mi habitación, ¡Buenas noches papá! –dice mientras lo abrasaba, luego se va corriendo a su cuarto

Twist: Bien, quizá Shannon no quería que ella fuera como yo, pero falló, esta niña me ayudará a vencer a Eli Shane y su adorado hijo, ¡Ja-Ja-ja! Y cuando acabemos con ellos, Slugterra seguirá, dominaremos todo, estarán a nuestros pies, ¡Ja-ja-ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Pérdida

Twist, con su nueva metralladora, estaba más que listo y preparado para destruir y atacar el refugio, sin embargo Erick se coloca en su camino para tratar de detenerlo

Twist: Miren quien es, Erick Hunter, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Erick: No vine aquí para hablar, vine a detenerte

Twist: ¿Detenerme? ¡Tu y cuántos más! Con mi nueva arma no tienes oportunidad alguna de vencerme

Erick: ¿No? Al menos voy a intentarlo

Twist: Hace cinco años trabajaste para mi, ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Erick: Me di cuenta de que fue un error y ahora no voy a permitir que le pongas siquiera un dedo encima a esos, es decir, a ese hijo de Eli Shane

Twist: ¿Esos?

Erick: ¡Rayos! –susurró- Oye cualquiera puede equivocarse

Twist: … Si, claro, como sea ¡Apartate o te disparo! –dice mientras le apuntaba con la metralladora

Erick: Vamos Twist, ¿No podemos resolver esto civilizadamente, hablando?

Twist: Si, tal vez… No –Dispara una ráfaga de babosas con su metralladora, algunas golpean a Erick, otras él las evade y se oculta detrás de una roca

Erick: ¡AH, mi pierna! ¿En qué lío estoy metido? No podré vencerlo, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Con esa arma de seguro matará a los pequeños y todo por mi culpa

Twist: ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Cobarde! No puedes ocultarte para siempre detrás de una roca

Erick: Estoy acabado… -susurró-

Twist: Bien, si no quieres salir, ¡Entonces voy a obligarte! Es hora de que el cazador se convierta en presa, y la presa se convierta en cazador, ¡Cazador, prepárate para ser cazado!

Erick: Wow que raro se oye eso

Twist dispara cinco babosas granadas malvadas a la vez, que destruyen la roca y hace que Erick se aparte, pero Twist le dispara y él cae tendido en el suelo

Twist: Erick, Erick, Erick, te dije que te quitaras de mi camino, pero como no quisiste hacerlo, esto es lo que recibes

Erick: Twist… No hagas esto

Twist: No gastes energía dándome tontos sermones, porque no los voy a escuchar

Erick cae desmayado en el suelo, luego Twist toma rumbo al refugio con un grupo de guardias, pues él solo no podía con toda la Banda.

**En el refugio…**

Pronto: Entonces, su padre, Eli Shane, tomó el arma y le disparó al temible Doctor Thadeus Blakk y lo venció

Elías, Lisie: Wow, ¿De verdad papá?

Eli: Si, jajaja, y ustedes algún día también se convertirán en Shanes y protegerán BajoTerra de todos los villanos y malvados que quieran destruirla, pero eso implica que entrenen, practiquen y se conviertan en grandes lanzadores, como su padre

Trixie: ¿Disculpa?

Eli: Oh si, claro está, su madre también, pero no ahora, aún están muy pequeños, cuando crezcan y tengan… 15 años, les enseñaré a lanzar

Elias, Lisie: ¿15 años? ¿Por qué no ahora?

Junjie: Son muy jóvenes para manejar una lanzadora

Kord: O mecabestia

Eli: Si, además yo empecé con 15 años, y ustedes también lo harán

Elias, Lisie: Ahhh

Eli: Jajaja -escucha un ruido-

Pronto: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Eli: Me pareció haber escuchado algo

Kord: ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

De repente la pared se destruye y Twist entra con su metralladora y un grupo de guardias que atrapa a Kord, Pronto y Junjie en una jaula, Elías y Lisie cayeron a un lado y Eli y Trixie a otro

Twist: ¿Se puede entrar? ¡Jajajaja!

Eli: ¡¿Twist?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twist: Oh, ¿Fue inesperada la visita? Porque quería conocer a… ¡Tu hijo!

Eli: -nervioso y asustado- ¿Cómo lo-

Twist: ¿Supe? Eso tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, además tengo mis contactos. Ahora, ¿Dónde está el pequeño? Le quiero mostrar mi metralladora

Había un poco de humo por los escombros destruidos, pero luego fueron desapareciendo y Twist vió a Elías, Eli no podía hacer nada porque su pie estaba atorado con un pedazo de pared y Trixie estaba desmayada

Twist: ¿Un peli-rojo con ojos azules? ¡Ja! Vaya y creí que sería más como tu –dice mientras ve a Eli- Bien terminemos con –el humo se va desapareciendo hasta que también ve a Lisie- ¿Qué? ¿Una niña peli-azul con ojos verdes? ¡Tienes dos! ¡Dos hijos! (Vaya ese traidor de Erick no me dijo nada de esto) pensó- como sea ¡Acabemos con esto! –dijo apuntándole con la metralladora a los dos niños

Eli: ¡NOO! ¡Dejalos en paz!

Twist: ¿Crees que voy a obedecerte? ¡Qué patético!

Twist disparó, pero cuando las babosas iban a golpear a los dos niños, una babosa Aracniredes los sujeta y se salvan

Twist: ¡Ahj! ¿PERO Y AHORA QUÉ?

Twist ve una sombra y se da cuenta de que fue Erick

Twist: ¡ERICK HUNTER!

Erick: Que suerte, por poco y les dan

Elías: Gracias, pero ¿Quién es usted?

Erick: Mi nombre es Erick

Lisie: Ayudenos, salve a nuestros padres, señor

Elias: Y a nuestros tíos, están atrapados ahí dentro con ese maloso

Erick: Ah, no lo sé, solo quiero mantenerlos a ustedes a salvo y yo –mira a los dos niños quienes hacen una cara de tristeza, por lo que cambia de opinión- Bueno está bien, pero manténgase a salvo

Twist: ¡Erick! E-rick, ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Twist estaba tan ocupado tratando de destruir a Elías y Lisie, que no se dio cuenta cuando Eli se liberó y cuando lo hiso, tomó a Twist del sueter y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se caiga, sangre de la boca y que suelte la metralladora

Eli: Ahora, Ajustemos unas cuentas pendientes –dice mientras lo recoge del suelo y lo toma del cuello ahorcándolo

Twist: ¡Suel-ta-me!

Eli: ¡Obligame! –dice mientras lo aprieta más- Es lo que te pasa por meterte con mi familia

Un grupo de guardias le dispara a Eli, lo que lo obliga a soltarlo y Twist vuelve a tomar su metralladora

Twist: ¿Que te obligue dijiste? Pues, ahora te va a ir peor –dice mientras le apuntaba y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Trixie le lanza su arma, Eli la toma, dispara a Berpy y lanza una ráfaga de fuego que acaba con las malvadas

Eli: Gracias amor

Trixie: No hay de que

Twist: ¿Por qué se molestan tanto? De cualquier forma, ¡Acabaré con sus hijos!

Eli: Sobre mi cadáver

Twist: De acuerdo

Twist vuelve a disparar, Eli evade algunas malvadas, sale fuera del refugio para protegerse, mientras Erick trataba de liberar a Kord, Pronto y a Junjie

Kord: Oye, es el que salvó a Elias y a Lisie, ¡Hey! ¡Liberanos!

Erick: A eso vine

Junjie: Cool, pero ¿Y los niños?

Erick: Están a salvo, les dije que se quedaran por allá –dice mientras señalaba el lugar

Pronto: ¿Por allá? Twist está destruyendo todo, el refugio ya no existe, solo son escombros los que quedan de lo que solia ser nuestro hogar

Erick: Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como el bienestar de los niños

Kord: Bien, basta de charla, ¡Liberanos ya!

Erick: Eso intento, pero el candado está trabado y… Perdí mi arma

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Erick: La dejé caer por allá y no tuve tiempo de recogerla, el Shane y Twist pelean a muerte… Con respecto al candado, no puedo abrirlo, es como si algo obstruyera el candado adentro y no deja que la llave entre para abrirlo, troll ¿No puedes destruirlo con tu fuerza?

Kord: Imposible, soy fuerte pero el candado está hecho con un hierro casi inoxidable, resistente, si la llave no lo abre, nada lo hará, solo una babosa, pero la jaula es un poco acogedora y también nos golpearía a nosotros

Erick: Bueno, como sea pero los voy a sacar de aquí en un –ve a Eli y a Twist luchando, Eli va perdiendo y Elías y Lisie salían de su escondite, asustados al ver a su padre contra aquel terrible villano- Momento… Lo siento, volveré luego

Twist: Eli Shane, dando su vida por unos pequeños que llama sus hijos, siempre queriendo ser el héroe, pero te diré algo ¡No salvarás a nadie! –dice mientras le disparaba una babosa carnero malvada que lo derriba y cuando iba a matarlo, Elias grita

Elias: ¡Papá!

Twist voltea la mirada al niño, luego le dispara una Aracniredes a Eli para mantenerlo en el suelo mientras él se acercaba a los pequeños para asesinarlos

Lisie: Elías…

Elías: Fue una mala idea

Eli: ¡Niños corran!

Twist: Muy tarde

Trixie: Aún no

Elias, Lisie: ¡Mamá!

Twist: ¿Mamá? … Uy esto será interesante

Eli: Trixie, ten cuidado amor

Trixie: ¿Cuidado? Cuando alguien se mete con mis niños, se mete en un gran lío

Twist: ¡Jajaja! Si Eli no pudo vencerme, tu tampoco podrás

Trixie: Eres tan loco que disparando golpeaste a tus propios guardias, no tienes cordura para vencerme, de hecho ¿Por qué no vas a un siquiatra? Estás mal de la cabeza

Twist se enoja y le dispara, pero ella lo evade sin dificultad y le regresa el tiro, pero Twist se cubre con su metralladora, el golpe solo lo hace retroceder un poco, él vuelve a dispararle, ella lo evade, el disparo se va hasta donde Eli, liberándolo, luego él se levanta y ambos pelean contra Twist

Eli: Gracias por liberarme, Twist

Twist: ¿Dos contra uno? Eso no es justo

Trixie: ¿Justo? No conoces el significado de esa palabra

Eli: Además que uses un arma contra unos pequeños, tampoco es justo

Twist: Si lo es, si busco venganza

Erick: La venganza, tampoco es justicia

Twist parecía al fin vencido, Eli, Trixie y Erick tenían sus armas sobre Twist, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que al estar todos sobre él, dejaron sin cuidado a Elias y a Lisie, dándole ventaja a Twist para actuar

Twist: -sonrie malévolamente- Si que son unos tontos –voltea su metralladora y llega a dispararles a los niños, claro que cuando les disparó, Eli, Trixie y Erick abren fuego

Elias: Hora de correr, hermanita

Los dos niños corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, el impacto solo llega a alcanzarlos un poco, haciendo que éstos se tropiecen y se caigan, al borde de una profunda fosa que había cerca

Lisie: Estuvo cerca

Eli: ¡Hijos! ¿Están bien?

Elias, Lisie: ¡Si, papá!

Twist: No por mucho

Todos voltean y ven a Twist, quien aunque golpeado y agotado no se detendría hasta alcanzar su meta, el les dispara a Eli, Trixie y a Erick, ellos se apartan y luego cuando Twist les disparó a Elias y a Lisie de modo a que cayeran en la fosa, Eli y Trixie se meten y caen ambos en la fosa, con el golpe ellos soltaron sus lanzadoras, por lo que no podían disparar para salvarse

Elías, Lisie: ¡Mamá, papá! ¡NOO!

Twist: No era lo que tenía planeado, pero, jeje, después de los padres, le siguen los hijos

Twist les apuntó, parecía que no había nada que lo detuviera, iba a lograr su propósito, pero la metralladora no era estable, Twist vio que iba a explotar, así que la dejó en el suelo, levantó a un par de guardias para que lo ayudaran con la jaula, para llevar a sus prisioneros, cuando el arma iba a estallar, Erick la toma y la aleja, luego toma a los pequeños y los coloca en su mecabestia, pero antes de irse los pequeños toman las lanzadoras de sus padres y derraman lágrimas al borde de la fosa, Berpy se salvó, pues estaba cargado en la lanzadora de Eli cuando soltó su arma

Elías: Mamá, papá

Los dos pequeños sufridos por la tragedia se abrazan, Erick los ve y también derrama lágrimas, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado y en parte era su culpa, pero tenía un hoyo en el corazón, ¿Cómo decirles a los pequeños? Se detuvo un momento a pensar y decidió no decirles y llevarlos a Caverna Medita, la caverna natal de Erick, un lugar tranquilo y alejado, pacífico y relajado, donde entrenaría a los pequeños para que sean la nueva generación de héroes

Erick: Debemos irnos niños

Elías: ¿A dónde? Nuestro hogar está destruido y seguro que ese malvado va a buscar otra forma para destruirnos y no entiendo ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conocemos, no le hemos hecho nada y… ¿Cómo supo de nosotros? Papá dijo que nuestra familia, nosotros, eramos un misterio para BajoTerra, que era imposible que alguien supiera de nosotros

Erick: Pues… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá se equivocó y BajoTerra sabe más de ustedes de lo que creen

Lisie: Al menos tenemos a Berpy y… Lo único que quedó de nuestros padres –dice mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando la lanzadora de su madre

Erick: Oye, tranquila –dice colocando su mano sobre su hombro- Tienen que seguir adelante, son Shanes, y nada detiene a los Shanes

Elías: Nada detiene a los Shane cuando están unidos en familia y ahora…

Erick: Aún tienes a tu hermana, aún se tienen el uno al otro… Vengan los llevaré a Caverna Medita, es un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo peligro, yo crecí allí, los entrenaré para que sean los nuevos héroes

**En la fosa…**

Eli, Trixie: ¡AHHH!

Eli: ¿Tienes tu lanzadora? Perdí la mia

Trixie: Yo igual, ¿Qué haremos? Será una fea caída

Eli: … ¡Lo tengo! Lanza tu Aracniredes, yo lanzaré la mía, con la velocidad, si es que tenemos suerte, podrán transformarse y salvarnos

Trixie: Espero que tengas razón

Ambos lanzan sus Aracniredes y éstas tejen una red, al tener tan poca distancia y hacerla tan rápida solo pudo amortiguar la caída

Eli: ¿Estás bien?

Trixie: Estoy viva, eso es suficiente para mi, Eli, los niños, ellos…

Eli: Están bien, descuida, están bien

Trixie: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eli: Es que no lo sé, solo lo siento… Ten fe

Trixie: Confío pero, ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

Eli: Sabrán qué hacer, son nuestros hijos

Trixie: Si, tienes razón… Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de esta fosa?

Eli: No lo sé, solo tenemos babosas, sin lanzadora, no podemos dispararlas y subir, tendremos que averiguar cómo, tendremos que buscar otra forma, pero subiremos, sin importar cuánto tiempo lleve

Trixie: Solo espero que sea pronto… ¡Pronto! ¡Y Kord! ¡Y Junjie! ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Eli: Deben estar en problemas, claro ahora debemos calmarnos, tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos y estando aquí abajo, no hay nada que podamos hacer

**En la fortaleza de Twist…**

Twist: ¡Ahj! Estuve tan cerca de deshacerme de ellos, y la metralladora tenía que explotar, claro no todo salió mal, acabé con Eli Shane y Trixie Sting de un solo golpe, y tengo tres prisioneros nuevos, ¡Jajaja!

Kord: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Destruiste nuestro hogar, mataste al héroe de BajoTerra, al Shane! Y nos encierras como perros

Twist: No como perros, los perros no dan tanta molestia

Kord: ¡AHJ! Si pudiera salir de aquí yo –Twist interrumpe-

Twist: Pero no puedes, y no podrás, lo único que haces es enfadarme, me dan ganas de arrojar su jaula por la misma fosa, no lo hago si te callas, porque me divierte verlos ahí como ratas, mira a tus amigos, callados, miserables en la jaula, saben que no pueden hacer nada, ¿Por qué no tomas su ejemplo?

Junjie: Kord –dice poniendo su mano en su hombro para calmar a su amigo, el troll ve a Pronto y mira a los ojos a Junjie, baja la cabeza, se calma y se sienta

Twist: ¡Así está mejor! –Twist escucha que alguien se acerca y supone que tal vez sea su hija, así que da la orden de ponerlos en otra habitación, los guardias toman la jaula y los llevan a otro cuarto, cuando la puerta se abre ve que era Thalía, la recibe con los brazos abiertos

Thalía: Papá

Twist: ¡Thalía, hija! ¿Qué tal un abrazo a tu padre?

Ella va corriendo hacia él y le da un abrazo

Thalía: Papá ¿Dónde estabas? Hace un rato pasé por aquí y no te encontré

Twist: Oh, es que… Pues… Estaba trabajando, ¡Si! Cuando eres dueño de una compañía tan grande como esta debes trabajar duro para conseguir quizá un poco de oro para abastecernos con comida y si te esfuerzas un poco de lujos

Thalía: Mamá dice que los lujos están totalmente sobrevaluados porque simplemente son cosas materiales y que lo que realmente importa es la familia y estar juntos

Twist: Oh, y tiene razón, pero no hay nada malo con tener un par de regalitos de más

Thalía: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy?

Twist: ¿Yo? Pues, pasó algo divertido en el trabajo

Thalía: ¿Qué?  
>Twist: Bueno, alguien dejó caer postre y otro resbaló y cayó directo en una caja, ¡Jajaja!<p>

Thalía: No me parece gracioso, el que lo dejó caer debió ser más cuidadoso, el que resbaló pudo haberse lastimado

Twist: Fue solo un chiste… Realmente estoy feliz porque… Tengo una adorable hija, llamada Thalía

Thalía: ¡Eres el mejor, papá! –le da otro abraso

Twist: Si, el mejor


End file.
